The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of supporting a videoconference, and more particularly, to a distributed telepresence platform based handover method.
In a typical telepresence platform, a person who has wanted to attend a conference has attended the conference by using one client (such as a wire or wireless terminal) and has attended the conference through the same client until the conference ends. If a conference attendee has attended the conference by using a wireless client at first but then wants to change the terminal to a wire client during the conference due to a defect in picture or sound quality, there is inconvenience in that he or she should log off the conference and newly log in by using the wire client. Thus, finding a method of seamlessly providing a conference has become a critical issue.